User blog:Zanywoop/Fourth MoCs Blog- Revamps Galore!
Well, it's that time of year again! Wait. No, no it isn't. Well, this is awkward. Anyhoo. So, as many of you already know, I'm slow at making stories. Very slow. So slow in fact, sometimes I go backwards. But this round, I feel a bit more confident in my story, so I'm going ahead with it. I took the concept of the original characters, rooted them in a setting (Post-great disturbance Zakaz, after Spiriah's experiments), added better villains (and a lot more at that), expanded the original story (plans are to go for roughly three stories), and added a few new protagonists (Burrolsem and Naho, most conspicuously). Hopefully this one goes over better. Now all I need is a title. Toa Lemiddus Revamp All my main Toa got revamps of late, starting with my quintessential Magnetic Miscolor. His character is more or less the same, if a bit less honest. Which is funny- I gave a few of my characters secondary masks in story- His is the Rode. IMG_1328.JPG|Same colorscheme, same mask, all new flavor. IMG_1330.JPG|Put up them dukes! IMG_1331.JPG|And they asked how to kick people from chat. And yes, that is a custom leg design. Toa Calcem Revamp Yeah, So I didn't actually want to revamp her. But oh well, the other five were getting it. Also, for the record... Not sure how to build a multitude of Mason Jars and attach them, so... Use thine imagination. IMG_1332.JPG|In fact, the only new things about this moc is the head, upper arms, and chest. The axe and shield are mostly the same. IMG_1333.JPG|Shield still has the swap function, as it always has. For 5 years now. Yeah, that's the reason I didn't want to change her- Her design has a lot of history behind it. IMG_1334.JPG|Strike a pose! IMG_1335.JPG|Obligatory empty-hand shot. Toa Naho Now, here's a new one. Or not. Naho is an actual Toa from actual lore- She was a hero of the Toa/Dark Hunter War. Hence, Naho bay on Mata Nui. She was known for swimming out of Metru Nui, evading all the guards and such. Hence... IMG_1304.JPG|A volitak. In story, she also uses the Huna, depending on if she worries about being seen or heard. IMG_1306.JPG|in my story, she is presented as an ambusher, using stealth to knock out generals and the like. IMG_1307.JPG|Obligatory Empty-Hand shot. IMG_1308.JPG|Now, much of the point of this moc was the Sand Blue limb coloration. I guess tell me if that turned out ok. Toa Burrolsem Now, I had once written this character as a villain. This toa of stone was always a Zealot, but now he's a Protagonist. A very chipper one, too. IMG_1303.JPG|Now, the Kualsi has a story behind it. Iruini (as with the other Toa Hagah) was based off of an old hero, the same from which Burrolsem takes inspiration. In this case, it was the Toa of water, St. Aisa. IMG_1298.JPG|The spear? Another story. The Lightning is based on the heavenliest of heavenly bodies, the Red Star. I need not say more. IMG_1299.JPG|The shield? No story, period. IMG_1300.JPG|This may be one of my favorite of the current Toa. He just came together very well. Toa Jengus Now this MoC is based off of a real warrior- The samurai. Hence, the thigh armor. IMG_1347.JPG|BE PREPARED! IMG_1345.JPG|Other than the design? Not much. Same personality, same powers. IMG_1350.JPG|Obligatory un-helpful battle stance IMG_1355.JPG|Obligatory Yes-man pose. Toa Yilks Now, the MoC that kicked all this off. This actually did all start because I may've cannibalized Yilks for the Lurker MoC. And then the Yilks moc was too much better than the orignal mocs, so... IMG_1358.JPG|Sorry about the lighting. My lights still aren't working, and flash blinds people on white. Soooooo IMG_1360.JPG|New scythe- this one actually makes sense. IMG_1362.JPG|Obligatory side shot. IMG_1353.JPG|Bros forever! IMG_1351.JPG|Continued Bro-age! IMG_1354.JPG|Notably, their bro-ness plays into their power- Jengus uses Yilks ice powers for shields, and the like. Toa Melhest Now, I wanted to explore a Toa with the same affliction Skakdi all have. Hence, this Toa of Air. IMG_1318.JPG|Now, in my story, the Skakdi have kidnapped quite a few "fated" matoran, who have been foretold to win wars, and the like. Melhest was a mistake. IMG_1320.JPG|He was used as a test, to see if the Skakdi Plague would affect Matoran as well. And it did- So Spiriah then stopped caring about Melhest. IMG_1322.JPG|So, with his new abilities- The power to make speed blurs solid and Kanohi vision i.e. projecting Kanohi powers via lazers. IMG_1319.JPG|Now, with his Immoral masks (Crast and Jutlin) and a thirst for vengeance, he is out with a few "Fated" matoran's names in a list... and he's ready to start checking off names. Chepon I decided by the time I hit the thirs book, I'd need some new characters, but I wasn't interested in doing yet more Toa. And I was running out of Inika chests. So I decided on three Prime Race members, two good, one bad. IMG_1364.JPG|The first is Chepon, a member of Carapar's species. As far as Bs01 told me, Carapar's race seemed to already have Carapar's Trademark Crab Claws. IMG_1367.JPG|Chepon is an ambassador, though for who he does not say. He is known to be Immune to Mental attacks. IMG_1366.JPG|Though he takes the trip to Warbound Zakaz, he is not known to be a fighter. Often, his only role is negotiator. IMG_1368.JPG|His design is supposed to mirror Carapar's shell, with a bit more spikiness. As noted on Bs01, his species DO use kanohi General Varnisuda The Prime Races are known for their design- Meant to conquer and rule. Now, Zakaz is home to at least one Prime Race- That of Ehlek's Species. They'll have a fairly important section of book 3, where the now desolate and war-stricken Zakaz finds itself under a new threat; It's "Actual" rulers. IMG_1369.JPG|General Varnisuda is the face of her people. Unlike the sheer anger that is Ehlek, she is more of a strategic mind, with Charisma to lead her people. IMG_1372.JPG|Ehlek's species are known for harboring grudges- hers is against the OOMN, for tampering with what she believed was a perfect race. Therefore, she prefers not to use her natural protosteel claws. IMG_1370.JPG|Now, I wanted to do a color and Name system that was unusual. Hence, the yellow armor and Indian-esque name. I wanted a much more diferent kind of villain design, see. IMG_1371.JPG|Design wise, the claws are of course from wmy previously shown Gorast MoC (There'll be a revamp of that soon, BTW) Other than that. the legs are an old concept I wanted to use on my Quaza Demon MoC. Other than that, this is all new, custom deisgns Malish Prime Races, eh? That term bring s with it it's own odd meanings. See, the MU has the odness of a massive amount of Sentient races, and very likely some are better than otehrs. Hence, this character is a bit... Stereotyping. IMG_1311.JPG|Meet Malish. A LOT of you guys may've seen this MoC in chat, but here it is officially. Again, official mask ( I went Calix, fit the character better) due to the cornrows on the back. They reminded me at least of the tentacles Kalmah have. IMG_1312.JPG|The hands were also based off Kalmah- Long and thin like tentacles IMG_1313.JPG|The Torso, arms, legs, and even the base of the head are custom. This is perhaps not the lagest (I believe Lurker still has that honor) MoC I've made, but it may be the thickest, and perhaps best balanced. IMG_1314.JPG|Now, as for weapons, I went with an older-fashioned Cordak blaster than the ones seen in the Mahri time, and... IMG_1317.JPG|The War-Wheel. That's still all made of actual bionicle pieces, for the record. IMG_1315.JPG|Malish shares Chepon's Mental immunity, more physical strength, and more speed. He's a very large memeber of Kalmah's race, and very proud of his species. He is fairly dour, very angered by his journey to Zakaz. Toa Makabrey To makabrey means to fail spectacularly at transforming. IMG_1325.JPG|Makabrey is A Toa of Sonics. I've probably mentioned this, but he was my original villain, as well. IMG_1323.JPG|He'll be a major player during The Toa/Dark Hunter War, just not now. IMG_1324.JPG|I'm still pretty proud of that sword design- Simple, and I didn't use a Phantoka Engine piece (you know the one) IMG_1326.JPG|makakbrey's more fierce appearance belies his joking, friendly demeanor. Hence, To Makabrey. IMG_1327.JPG|Also, that mask. he wears a fun one- a mask of "Cloning". Ferok TBA WIPs TBA Closing Statements I'll try to update this whenever I have at least three new entries. That could be a few times a day or once a week, just keep an eye on your email or the New Files page. Until then, Moc some more, wouldja? Zany - Seriously, I left the piece RIGHT THERE. (talk) 21:06, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts